Too Damn Early
by Noellie723
Summary: Bellarke drabble where a fire alarm at four in the morning wakes the entire apartment complex. Also the one where Bellamy offers his jacket to Clarke and the two of them mother and father the shit out of those idiots.


They aren't too sure how well they need to know each other before it's not technically 'talking to strangers,' but Bellamy has had the urge to strike up a conversation whenever he sees her walk through the front door of the apartment complex. But whenever her bright blue eyes glance at him, he can never find the words. And neither can Clarke when she sees him with arms full of grocery bags, wondering if asking if he needs help would be weird. Because she knows he can carry them; he does it every Saturday, it's just, she can't think of another way to start casual small talk. But when they do finally talk, it's not at all the way she planned.

It's 4 in the morning. They're both asleep, like any sane person would be. Until an incessant ringing wakes up the entire building; too damn early if you ask Clarke. She still has sleep in her eyes as she slips on shoes and hurries down the flight of stairs. When the cold shock of night air wakes her completely, she's fully aware of the situation. Some idiot set a small fire and she can see the dark smoke coming from the window a couple rooms down from hers. She can hear the faint blaring of fire trucks as she notices Bellamy come out of the building, and it's the first time she also notices how thin her shirt is. She crosses her arms as he nears.

"Who plays with fire at 4 am? It's too damn early," she says, still looking at the smoky sky.

"I think I might know who," he replies.

"Jasper and Monty," they both bite out in unison, followed by simultaneous looks of subtle shock.

"You know them?" Bellamy asks.

"Yeah I met Jasper when I was working in the ER. And, of course, Monty was the one to drive him there. How do you know them?"

"Jasper saved my sister's life once. Although, the kid had to go to the ER afterwards,"

Clarke raises an eyebrow. "I'm gonna guess your sister is Octavia Blake, right?"

"Yup, that firecracker is my little sister,"

"I met her while she visited Jasper when he was being treated in the hospital and we've been friends ever since. I remember her telling me that you lived in the same complex when I moved in a year ago,"

He let out a soft chuckle. "I'm surprised we haven't met until now,"

"I'm Clarke, by the way,"

"I'm Bellamy,"

He extends a hand and when she takes it, he notices her slight shivering.

"Here," he shrugs off the hoodie he's wearing and holds it out to Clarke.

"Oh, I'm fine," she protests.

"Your lips are starting to match your eyes, Princess,"

She whispers a small thanks as she put on the hoodie. It smells like pine needles and fresh air.

The fire trucks come around to put out the small fire and the paramedics right behind them to see if everyone is okay. Jasper and Monty finally emerge from the building covered in ash. Bellamy and Clarke go over to them once the paramedics have checked their vitals and given them those hideous orange shock blankets. While Jasper endures a lecture from Bellamy, Clarke begins to scold Monty.

"What the hell was that?!" She asks in one of those scream whispers she often did whenever their shenanigans got this bad.

"We wanted to see if we could make fireworks with melted potassium chlorate and gummy bears,"

"You could've burnt the entire building!"

"On the bright side, we didn't. And who's jacket is that?" Monty asks, trying to derail the bundle of wrath and blonde hair.

Blush creeps up onto Clarke's face. "That's not the point!"

"Is that Bellamy's?"

"What's Bellamy's?" Jasper chimes in, hoping that the lecture will stop.

"The jacket Clarke's wearing. It's too big to be hers," Monty points out.

"You're right," Jasper agrees. "Were you to together when the fire alarm went off?"

Bellamy knows what he's implying. "No! We only just met,"

"Seriously? We've known Clarke for ages,"

"You're getting slow, old man," Jasper smiles.

"I'm not old. And us meeting isn't the topic of this discussion. It's about you idiots almost burning down the building!"

"He's right. You two should be more cautious if you're going to be messing with fire," Clarke scolds. "Hell, don't even mess with fire!"

"Sorry Mom and Dad," Monty mutters quietly before the two boys start walking back to the now-cleared apartment snickering.

Bellamy sighs. "They'll probably try to do the same thing next week,"

"I wouldn't doubt it," she replies as they start walking back.

He walks her all the way to her door before he asks, "Hey, wanna grab breakfast in a few hours?"

"How about brunch instead?"

"Why? Not a morning person, Princess?" Bellamy smirks.

"Not gonna lie. I enjoy sleep," she smiles.

He laughs. "Brunch it is,"

* * *

><p>Clarke falls back asleep wrapped up in the warmth of Bellamy's hoodie with a smile on her face. She's maybe a little bit thankful for the idiots who play with fire too damn early.<p> 


End file.
